Because I Love You!
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rui dan Rin adalah sahabat dekat. Rui menyukai Len, dan Rin menyukai Rei. Namun, sebuah kejadian, membuat air mata Rui mengalir. Siapakah yang menenangkan Rui? Gomen, saya bingung judulnya! Riview,untuk kemajuan fic-ku? :3


**Rui P.O.V**

Hey! Namaku Rui Kegane. Aku duduk dikelas 9-3. Sekarang aku sedang pergi menuju aku sedikit risih dengan adanya seorang siswa yang berjalan tepat dibelakangku. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya emas. Kalau tak salah namanya Rei Kagene? Aku tak terlalu hapal nama teman sekelasku karena aku pendiam.

"Rui-Chan!" panggil seorang dari belakang.

Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Rin sahabatku melambaikan tangan sambil berlari menghampiriku. Dibelakang Rin ada Rei yang sedang mengobrol dengan Len. Jujur! Aku suka Len. Rin sudah tahu, Rin sendiri bilang kalau dia suka Rei.

"Rui-Chan mikirin Kagamine-Kun ya?" goda Rin, Amine Rin. Yang sedang berjalan disampingku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kau sendiri, Kagene!" balasku. Rin hanya diam menunduk sambil cemberut dengan wajah merah. Satu kata yang cocok saat wajah Rin seperti ini. KAWAII~~

"Ohayou Amine-Chan, Kegane-San!" sapa Len. Aw, dia menyapaku!

"Ohayou!" balas Aku dan Rin bersamaan.

Setelah membalas, Len dan Rei berjalan mendahului aku dan Rin. Yang aku perhatikan, Rei menatapku dengan sangat tajam! Aku hanya bisa diam saja…

"Rui kembali! Kalau mau terbang jangan tinggi-tinggi nanti tak bisa balik baru tahu rasa kau!" ucap Rin sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajahku. Aku pun sadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah! Maaf, Rin-Chan. Aku sedikit melamun!" balasku. Rin kembali cemberut.

Aku dan Rin pun segera kekelas kami,9-3. Sesampainya disana. Dikelas hanya ada Len dan Rei beserta aku dan Rin yang baru datang. Kami memang datang terlalu pagi.

BRAKK!

Pintu kelasku dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Setelah seseorang itu membuka pintu, ia memberikan aku sebuah majalah.

"Ini majalah dari klub Koran hari ini! Sebaiknya kau dan yang lainnya melihat berita utamanya!" ucapnya. Kalau tak salah namanya, Kasane Teto dari kelas sebelah.

Setelah ia kembali kekelasnya, aku dan Rin membaca berita utama majalah hari ini.

**Date: 21 Maret 20xx**

**Didapatkan sebuah info menarik tentang sebuah cinta segi empat antara Rui Kegane, Rin Amine, Rei Kagene dan Len Kagamine! Menurut info itu, Rui Kegane menyukai Len Kagamine. Namun, Len Kagamine menyukai Rin Amine. Sedangkan Rin Amine menyukai Rei Kegane. Dan terakhir, Rei Kegane yang dikabarkan menyukai Rui Kegane. Apa cerita selanjutnya? Tunggu dari kelanjutan cinta keempat insan ini!**

Aku merasa ingin menangis membaca berita ini. Tanganku bergetar. Sementara Rin yang membaca disebelahku hanya membatu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku segera memberikan majalah itu pada Rin dan segera lari keluar kelas tak peduli Rin memanggilku.

**Normal P.O.V**

Len dan Rei yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Rin dan Rui yang membaca majalah itu langsung mengambil majalah tersebut dari Rin dan membacanya.

"Siapa sih yang menyebarkannya?" kesal Len setelah membacanya.

"Nero. Len, pegang," pinta Rei menyerahkan majalah itu dan berlari keluar kelas. Dan tinggallah Rin dan Len dalam kelas yang sepi dipagi hari.

Sementara itu, Rei terus berlari menuju ruangan pembuatan majalah itu. Ia bermaksud menghajar Nero yang merupakan ketua klub Koran.

BRAKK!

**Rei P.O.V**

Aku membuka pintu ruang klub Koran dengan kasar. Terlihat Nero dan Neru, asistennya kaget. Aku hanya terus jalan saja.

"Apa maksud berita itu?" tanyaku. Nero diam, aku rasa ia berkeringat dingin sekarang. Neru hanya diam dipojok ruangan. Menyembunyikan tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya. Ukh, pasti alat itu!

"Neru, matikan alat itu. Atau kau sasaranku!" ancamku. Neru langsung mematikan alat perekamnya dan lari keluar, mungkin takut.

"Sekarang, giliranmu!" ucapku sambil menunjuk Nero yang mojok diruangan. Dasar! Beraninya dimajalah, berhadapan langsung malah takut!

"A-anu… Rei…Aku… M-minta… M-maaf…" ucapnya putus-putus.

"Tidak akan, sampai aku puas menghajarmu," balasku datar sambil terus berjalan kearahnya. Sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini.

"R-Rei! A-ampun!" teriak Nero setelah aku mendudukinya yang tertidur dibawah dengan tangan kebelakang. Sehingga, sekali tarik lenganya. Putus tulangnya.

"Tak ada ampun…" balasku sadis.

"GYAAAA! AKU JANJI TAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA! AKU JUGA TAK AKAN MENGELUARKAN MAJALAH HARI INI!" ucap Nero keringat dingin.

Cih, padahal aku ingin melakukannya. Terakhir kali aku berkelahi saat aku melindungi 'dia'. Tapi, lepaskan saja.

"Baik, tapi kalau kau tidak segera menarik majalah hari ini, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu," balasku, dia hanya diam dipojok ruangan sambil mengangguk.

Sekarang aku harus mencari Rui. Dia bisa salah paham! Meskipun aku memang menyukainya,sih…

Setelah aku membolos pelajaran pertama untuk mencari Rui tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Karena lelah aku istirahat di tangga antara lantai 4 dengan atap sekolah. Tunggu… Aku belum mencari Rui diatap sekolah. Setelah menyadarinya, aku segera menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu atap.

Brak…

Saat aku tiba di atap sekolah, aku melihat Seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan kaki ditekuk dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan diantara kakinya. Tak salah lagi, Rui…

"Kegane?" panggilku. Aku tidak biasa memanggilnya Rui kalau keadaannya begini.

Gadis itu atau Rui menoleh kearahku. Ia menangis? Aku segera duduk disampingnya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Kagene-san…" ucap Rui sedikit menunduk. Jujur aku tak suka panggilannya!

"Rei!" tegasku. Ia menoleh.

"Umm… Rei-san…" ucapnya. Jangan pakai 'san'!

"Rei! Aku tak suka dipaggil pakai embel-embel 'san' atau yang lain," ucapku. Rui terdiam.

"Baiklah, Rei… Berita itu benar?" tanyanya. Aku diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi, kalau kau memang menyukai Len,tak masalah." ucapku. Rui menatapku lagi. Matanya masih berair.

Secara reflex aku memegang pipinya untuk menghilangkan air matanya. Dia sedikit kaget sepertinya.

"Maaf, aku sembarangan menyentuh wajahmu," ucapku setelah selesai

"Tak apa. Tapi, Rei, Rin menyukaimu loh!" ucap Rui. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah ceria lagi.

Rui tak banyak berubah. Perasaannya masih sensitif seperti dulu. Juga perasaannya yang mudah berubah seperti Rui sudah lupa denganku?

"Aku sudah tahu. Tapi, Len bilang dia menyukai Rin," ucapku lagi. Rui terdiam sepertinya aku salah bicara. "Maaf, membuatmu sedih lagi…" ucapku. Rui menggeleng.

"Tak akan coba melupakan Len! Oh ya, arigatou sudah menemaniku!" ucap Rui tersenyum. Senyum yang kurindukan.

"Douita," balasku sambil tersenyum. Entah perasaanku saja atau Rui memang blushing?

**Rui P.O.V**

"Douita," ucap Rei membalas perkataanku. Kyaa~ Baru pertama kali aku melihat Rei tersenyum! Senyumnya manis. Lebih manis dibanding Len. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah blushing.

Aw! Mungkin aku akan cepat melupakan Len. Rei lebih keren! Tapi, kalau Rin tahu dia pasti marah. Bagaimana ini?

"Umm… Aku boleh memanggilmu Rui?" tanya Rei sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengangguk.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sudah kenal lama dengan Rei. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu kenangan yang aku lupakan saat aku kena amnesia 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Rei, kau kenal aku sudah berapa lama?" tanyaku pada Rei. Saat kulihat, ekspresi Rei berubah drastis.

"Sejak kecil," jawab Rei santai. Aku langsung saja diam.

Sejak kecil? Berarti sebelum aku amnesia ya? Tapi, saat aku umur berapa? Ukh… Pikiranku jadi penuh!

"Tak usah kau pikirkan," ucap Rei. "Sekarang sudah istirahat, sebaiknya kau makan. Ayo!" ucap Rei sambil membuka pintu atap dan mengulurkan tanganya padaku.

Aku langsung menyambutnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga kekelas. Saat dikelas, Rei langsung melepas pegangannya.

"Rui-Chan! Tadi kemana saja?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Dari atap sekolah. Sekarang kekantin saja yuk!" ajakku pada Rin.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Baik!" balas Rin, Rin dan Rui pun segera pergi kekantin begitupun semua murid kelas 9-3. Sehingga menyisakan Rei dan Len.

"Rei, tadi kudengar, kau mengancam Nero ya?" tanya Len pada Rei. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memakan bentonya.

"Kudengar, kau juga pergi keatap sekolah untuk menemui Rui ya?~" tanya Len kali ini disertai senyum jahilnya. Rei yang mendengarnya mendadak langsung menyemburkan makanannya.

"TAHU DARI MANA KAU?" teriak Rei sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Len langsung menjauh sejauh mungkin.

"Hey! Istirahat kok malah berantem?" tanya seorang kakak kelas dipintu kelas Rei dan Len.

"Kau…" Rei dan Len langsung memandang pemuda itu.

Sementara itu dikantin, Rin dan Rui makan ditempat terpisah dari keramaian.

"Ne, Rui-Chan. Tadi, Bukannya menangis ya?" tanya Rin polos.

"Tadinya. Sampai Rei datang menghibur…." ucap rui sambil memandang kelangit-langit.

"Sepertinya ada yang mendapat cinta baru nih!" ucap Rin menggoda Rui. Rui blushing ditempat.

"Rin-chan tak marah?" tanya Rui. Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak, lagipula aku menyukai Rei hanya karena ia blasteran saja." ucap Rin. Rui terdiam.

"DOOR!" ucap seseorang dibelakang Rui dan Rin sambil mengaggetkan mereka.

"UWAAA!~"teriak Rin dan Rui bersamaan.

"Hahahahahaha~~" tawa dari orang yang mengaggetkan itu keluar.

"M-Miku-senpai! Jangan mengagetkan!" ucap Rin kesal. Yang mengaggetkan alias Miku Netsune hanya nyengir.

"Hehehe…Maaf. Oh ya, tadi lagi ngomongin siapa?" tanya Miku. Rui dan Rin berpandangan sebentar.

"Rei Kagene," jawab Rui dan Rin.

"Oh… Si 'Pangeran Es'," ucap Miku, ekspresinya menampakkan antara sedih.

"Kenapa Miku-senpai?" tanya Rui. Miku yang melamun langsung tersadar.

"Eh? T-tidak apa apa! Hanya saja…" ucapan Miku terhenti sebentar. "Rui, apa kau lupa?" tanya Miku hati-hati.

"Tentang siapa?" tanya Rui lagi.

"Rei, dulu dia kan selalu melindungimu setiap kau diganggu. Sampai akhirnya ia pindah ke Amerika saat usia 10 tahun. Kau ingat?" tanya Miku. Rui mulai berpikir.

"Maaf, aku tak ingat. Tapi, saat aku Tanya ke Rei, dia bilang sudah kenal dari kecil," ucap Rui mengingat perkataan Rei tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kekelas saja?" usul Rin yang dari tadi makan bentonya. Mereka pun segera pergi kekelas Rui dan Rin.

Dikelas Len dan Rei.

"Mikuo-senpai! Lama tak bertemu!" ucap Len sambil memeluk pemuda yang menegur mereka, Mikuo Hatsune.

"Begitulah… Aku sibuk dengan tugas di SMA.."ucap Mikuo sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalian YAOI ya?" tanya Rei dengan datar, dan penekanan pada kata 'yaoi'.

"TIDAK! AKU MASIH SUKA MIKU/RIN!" ucap Mikuo dan Len.

"Tadi, siapa yang memanggil kami?" tanya Miku dan Rin yang memasuki kelas, dibelakangnya ada Rui yang mengikuti.

"Ah, Miku-senpai! Tadi, Mikuo-senpai bilang suka padamu!" ucap Rei. Mikuo langsung mencekiknya.

"Kenapa kau beritahu!" teriak Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu aku terima," ucap Miku. Mikuo menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu terima?" tanya Mikuo yang blushing.

"Jadi, pacarmu," ucap Miku tersenyum manis. Mikuo langsung blushing berat.

"Ah, satu lagi! Rin, Len suka kamu!" teriak Rei lagi. Kali ini Len yang ingin menendang Rei justru ditangkis, dan terjadi pertengkaran kecil.

"Rin, terima saja!" ucap Rui dari belakang dengan riang.

"Umm…Aku harus jawab?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu!" teriak Len sambil terus mencoba menyerang Rei namun gagal.

"Baiklah!" ucap Rin. Len senyum senang namun terus menyerang Rei.

"Percuma Len, Rei itu sudah sabuk hitam dalam tae kwondo…" ucap Miku. Len terdiam.

"Miku-senpai! Kenapa diberitahu?" tanya Rei yang rahasianya terbongkar.

"Dari pada Len buang-buang tenaga," jawab Miku singkat.

"Sejak kapan kau sabuk hitam? Aku tak pernah melihatmu berlatih tae kwondo?" tanya Len bingung.

"Dari umur 9 tahun dia berlatih. Tujuannya satu, untuk melindungi 'dia'. Ya kan Rei?" tanya Miku. Rei terdiam menunduk.

"Ya, hanya untuk 'dia'." Rin dan Len bingung dengan maksud 'Dia'. Sementara Rui menyalin catatan pada pelajaran yang tadi ia bolos. Mikuo sudah kabur kekelasnya.

"Siapa yang dimaksud 'dia'?" tanya Rui tiba-tiba yang ikut bicara.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Rei santai sambil duduk kembali kekursinya.

KRINGGG~~

Bel berbunyi, Miku segera melesat menuju gedung SMA. Rin menuju kursinya disebelah Rui. Sekarang adalah pelajaran fisika, Pak Kaito Shion. Kaito pun memasuki kelas dengan penuh , lama-kelamaan melenceng kearah sejarah es krim. Para murid hanya mengobrol atau bahkan bermain hp.

Rui yang bosan hanya memerhatihan kearah bangku Rei dan Len duduk. Rui dapat melihat Rei dan Len yang saling berkirim surat kertas meski tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan. Perlahan wajah datar Rei digantikan dengan rona perah saat membaca surat dari Len.

**Rei P.O.V**

'Rei-chan, marah~ Seram~ Nanti dibenci Rui-chan loh~' itulah yang tertulis disurat yang Len kirim terakhir. Sukses membuatku merah kalau begini! Kenapa memanggilku 'Chan'?

"UWAAA~~ MUKA REI MERAH! KAWAII~~" tunggu! Ini suara Len!

Saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati semua murid menoleh padaku kecuali Kaito yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang sejarah es krim dan Kaiko yang sibuk mencatatnya.

"Imutnya~~"

"Shota~~

"Mirip cewek~~"

Kira-kira begitulah lontaran yang keluar dari mulut mereka, awas kau LEN KAGAMINE!

Setelah mukaku kembali normal, para murid pun kembali sibuk dengan langsung memukul K.O Len. Sehingga Len tersungkur di bawah lantai sambil meringkuk. Salah sendiri melawan aku yang sabuk hitam!

Saat aku lirik kebelakang, muka Rui juga merah, apa dia sakit?

**Rui P.O.V**

"Rui-chan, mukanya Rei imut tuh~" tunjuk Rin pada Rei yang merona. Jujur! Sangat imut!

"KYAA~~~ MUKANYA RUI MERAH! IMUT~~~"teriak Rin. Eh? Mukaku merah? Gawat! Pasti karena melihat muka Rei yang merah.

Sekarang semua murid melihatku, aku hanya tambah blushing saja. Untuk meredakan Maluku, aku segera menghajar Rin.

Saat aku lihat kearah Rei, dia sedang menghajar Len yang sudah sadar. Bagus! Dua pertunjukkan! Pikirku.

Sementara itu, para murid meneriaki aku dan Rei untuk meneruskan acara menghajar Rin dan Len sampai K.O! Anehnya, Kaito-sensei juga ikut mendukung. Sampai kami lelah baru kami berhenti. Kemudian Kaito-sensei menghampiriku.

"Kegane-san, sebaiknya kau ke UKS. Wajahmu merah banget!" ucap Kaito-sensei. Eh? Masih merah ya?

"Baiklah, sensei…" aku pun segera keluar namun tanganku ditahan seseorang.

"Sensei, Aku antar Rui ke UKS ya!" teriak Rei. Sensei mengangguk. Tunggu! Rei? Mengantarku? Oh tidak!

Selama perjalanan ke UKS, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bicara, tapi, aku tahu kalau sejak keluar kelas, Rei terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Maaf, sejak tadi aku memegang tanganmu," ucap Rei yang kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Entah kenapa aku kecewa.

"Tak apa…" Jawabku.

**Normal P.O.V**

Setelah sampai di ruang UKS, Rei segera membuka pintu UKS. Tak ada seorang pun guru yang berjaga. Rui segera beristirahat di salah stu ranjang UKS.

"Umm… Rei, sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas," ucap Rui merasa tak enak pada Rei yang menunggunya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja," perintah Rei sambil menutup matanya. Rui hanya menurut.

Tak lama, Rui pun tertidur di UKS.

**Rui P.O.V**

Aku ada dimana? Kenapa semua gelap? Tunggu, aku bisa melihat seorang gadis berusia 5 tahun yang digganggu oleh 3 anak laki-laki. Gadis itu terlihat sepertiku. Apa ini masa laluku?

Tak lama setelah gadis kecil itu diganggu, datang seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seusia dengan gadis itu. Anak laki-laki itu menolong gadis tersebut dari 3 anak yang menganggunya. Anak laki-laki itu terluka akibat menolong gadis tersebut.

"Hey! Jangan menangis, nanti jadi tak camtik lagi loh!" ucap anak laki-laki yang menolong gadis tersebut setelah melihat gadis itu menangis.

Kepala ku jadi pusing. Anak laki-laki itu… Mirip Rei…

"Hiks… Hiks…. Maaf, Kagene-kun… Aku membuatmu…Terluka lagi…" ucap Gadis itu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang menangis.

Kagene? Jadi, dia benar-benar Rei? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Perlahan penglihatanku tentang gadis dan anak laki-laki itu menghilang. Semuanya kembali hitam.

"REI!" Teriakku setelah sadar dari mimpi.

Hey! Kenapa aku meneriaki nama Rei? Tunggu, Rei masih disini? Dia benar-benar menungguku…

Tanpa sadar, tanganku justru membelai rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang. 'Pasti tertidur setelah menungguku…' pikirku. Makin lama, tanganku justru memegang pipinya. Lembut…

"Unggh…" erang Rei yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Spontan aku menarik tanganku dari wajahnya. Mungkin aku blushing berat sekarang…

**Normal P.O.V**

Rei yang tertidur segera bangun setelah ia merasakan seseorang memegang wajahnya.

"Rui? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Rei yang segera duduk kembali dari posisi tidurnya disebelah ranjang yang Rui tiduri.

"Iya… Sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Rui. Rei melihat jam tangannya.

"Jam 16.45." jawab Rei santai. Muka Rui berubah horror.

"Gawat! Aku bisa dimarahi Dell-nii!" teriak Rui panik.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini. Aku ambil dulu tasku dan punyamu," ucap Rei segera keluar ruang UKS menuju kelas. Rui hanya duduk diam.

Sementara itu, diluar ruang UKS. Terlihat ada Rin dan Len yang menunggu mereka keluar.

"Lama sekali! Kau berbuat macam-macam pada Rui-chan ya?" ucap Rin. Rei menggeleng.

"Tadi aku ketiduran. Kalian masuk saja, aku mau mengambil tas," ucap Rei segera pergi kekelasnya.

Selama Rei mengambil tasnya dan tas Rui, Len dan Rin mengobrol bersama Rui diruang UKS.

"Nee… Aku merasa aneh tadi…" ucap Rui. Rin segera merangkul Rui.

"Mungkin Cinta! Hihihi…." Rin mulai tertawa jahil. Len mengangguk.

"Benar! Lagi pula, Rei pernah bilang kalau dia sudah kenal kau dari dulu kok," ucap Len.

"T-tapi, aku amnesia 4 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, aku lupa tentang Rei," ucap Rui menunduk.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau Rei menyukaimu sejak kecil ya?" kata Rin. Len mengangguk.

Kriieett…

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka pelan, dan memperlihatkan Rei yang menenteng 2 tas.

"Ini tasmu," ucap Rei sambil menyerahkan tas Rui.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Rui.

"Douita," balas Rei pendek.

Len dan Rin berpandangan dan memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

"Baik, kami pulang duluan ya! Sudah sore. Jaa Nee!" ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan sambil melesat keluar UKS.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga pulang. Ayo kuantar," ucap Rei sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Rui untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Tak merepotkan?" tanya Rui.

"Tidak, rumahku'kan disebrang rumahmu," jawab Rei enteng.

"Heh? Yang benar?" tanya Rui tak percaya.

"Tentu," jawab Rei pendek.

"Ano… Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Rui lagi.

"Dengan teman kakakku, Haku-nee. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Kakakku kuliah di Amerika," jawab Rei.

"Haku-nee? Dell-nii sering bercerita tentangnya!" ucap Rui riang.

"Pasti. Dell-san kan menyukai Haku-nee. Hanya sja, takut ditolak sehingga belum menyatakan perasaannya," ucap Rei. Rui bengong mendengar penjelasan Rei.

"Kau tahu semuanya ya?" ucap Rui kagum.

"Tidak semua." balas Rei.

Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto

Zenzen shiranai uchi ni yeah

Rei yang hp nya berdering, segera mengambil hp nya dan mendapat pesan dari Dell.

**For: Rei_Kagene**

**From: Dell_Honne**

**Rei-kun! Bantu aku menyatakan perasaan pada Haku-chan! Onegai!**

Rei terdiam membaca pesan dari Dell. Rui yang tadinya berjalan segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa Rei?" tanya Rui. Rei yang tadinya kepalanya menunduk untuk membaca pesannya segera mengangkat kepalanya sehingga menghadap Rui.

"Dell-san memintaku membantunya menyatakan perasaan pada Haku-nee," jawab Rei. Rui hanya terkikik.

"Tak ku sangka. Dell-nii yang workhaholic dan asal bicara itu tak bisa menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis! Hahahaha…" Rui mulai tertawa. Rei hanya diam, sambil mengetikkan jawabannya pada Dell.

**For: Dell_Honne**

**From: Rei_Kagene**

**Nyatakan saja lewat pesan. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu gugup.**

Setelah menulis jawabannya, Rei segera mengirimnya pada Dell.

"Rui, jangan tertawa saja. Sebaiknya cepat kita pulang. Nanti Dell-san marah loh," ucap Rei.

"Dell-nii kan hanya sepupuku! Dia tak akan berani!" balas Rui sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tapi, dia kan yang sudah merawatmu setelah orang tuamu meninggal, kan?" tanya Rei. Rui terdiam mendengarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Rui serius.

"Aku sudah bilangkan. Aku kenal kau dari kecil. Kau saja yang lupa," jawab Rei santai.

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka saling diam satu sma lain, tak ada yang berani memecah keheningan. Sampai akhirnya. Mereka tiba didepan rumah masing-masing. (Rumahnya kan sebrangan…)

Rui memasuki rumahnya. Setelah itu, barulah Rei masuk kerumahnya. Saat Rei membuka pintu, Rei langsung dipeluk mendadak oleh Haku.

"Rei! Bantu aku!" teriak Haku sambil memeluk Rei makin kuat.

**Rei P.O.V**

"Rei! Bantu aku!" ucap Haku-nee sambil memelukku. Ukh, pelukannya kuat sekali!

"H-Haku…nee… S-sesak!" ucapku putus-putus karena pelukan Haku-nee makin kencang.

"Eh? G-gomen!" ucap Haku-nee segera melepas pelukannya dan menarikku keruang tamu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku. Wajah Haku-nee tampak bingung.

"A-aku…D-ditembak…D-Dell…" jawab Haku-nee pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Rupanya, Dell benar-benar menyatakan lewat pesan.

"Ikuti kata hati Haku-nee saja," jawabku ringan. Dan segera berdiri meninggalkan Haku-nee yang berpikir.

Saat aku sedang mencoba tidur, hpku berdering. Telpon dari siapa malam-malam begini? Menyebalkan! Mana nomor tidak dikenal lagi!

"Moshi-moshi?" ucap Orang disebrang sana. Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal suaranya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ini siapa?" tanyaku langsung. Pada saat yang sama, aku dapat mendengar benda jatuh tepat setelah aku menanyakan orang yang disana.

"Kau jahat Rei-kun! Kakakmu kau lupakan? Ini aku, Luka!" ucap Kakakku, Luka Kagene.

"Oh… Luka-nee. Ada perlu apa menelpon malam-malam?" tanyaku. Mataku sudah tak kuat!

"Malam? Sekarang siang kok! Oh ya, besok aku akan pulang!" jawab Luka-nee senang.

"Ok, Kalau begitu lanjut besok saja ya. Besok aku harus sekolah. Jaa Nee.." ucapku.

"Jaa Nee.." balasnya, sepertinya nadanya sedih. Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, aku langsung tidur.

**Rui P.O.V**

Setelah aku membuka pintu rumah, aku mendapati Dell-nii yang sedang bekerja seperti biasa tapi, mukanya kok kusut?

"Dell-nii, sakit ya? Kok mukanya kusut?" tanya ku. Dell-nii segera menatapku. Hii! Tatapan mata merahnya menyeramkan! Lebih seram dari milik Rei!

"Aku hanya menunggu balasan Haku saja," jawabnya singkat dan kembali ke laptopnya lagi.

"Oh… Ya sudah," ucapku dan segera berlalu ke kamarku untuk tidur.

Dream~

Lagi-lagi pemandangan yang gelap. Aku benci kegelapan. Hey! Ada dua bocah! Dua bocah itu yang aku lihat dimimpiku tadi siang!

"Rei-kun, janji ya. Nanti harus kembali!" ucap Gadis berambut pendek hitam dan bermata emas. Rei? Jadi, anak laki-laki itu benar-benar Rei?

"Tentu! Aku pasti kembali! Rui-chan tunggu ya!" balas anak laki-laki itu, Rei. Tunggu, Dia memanggil namaku! Jadi, gadis itu benar-benar aku! Ini masa laluku yang hilang!

Setelah perpisahan itu, sang gadis hanya terus menangis. Anak laki-laki itu pergi jauh.

"JANGAN!" teriakku. Untung cuma mimpi. Tapi, Rei benar-benar teman masa kecilku ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa.

Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku

Fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru

Hp ku berdering. E-mail ya? Aku pun segera membuka hpku.

**For:Rui_Kegane**

**From: Rin_Amine**

**Rui-chan! Aku dapat e-mail Kagene-san dari Len! Namanya Rei_Prince_of_Ice. Semoga berguna **

E-mail Rei? Kenapa Rin mengirimkannya padaku? Uhm… Aku kemarin lupa bilang kalau aku ingin berangkat bareng. Apa aku kirim lewat e-mail ya? Sebelumya aku harus bilang terima kasih dulu ke Rin!

**For:Rin_Amine**

**From: Rui_Kegane**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Rin-chan! **

SEND!

**Rei P.O.V**

Sudah pagi. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan berangkat.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengecek hp ku. Ada satu e-mail.

**For: Rei_Prince_of_Ice**

**From: Rui_Hime-sama**

**Rei! Maaf menganggu pagi-pagi. Aku mau bilang, kalau nanti berangkat bareng ya! Aku tunggu 30 menit lagi! Oh ya, aku dapat e-mailmu dari Rin-chan, dia minta ke Len! Sekali lagi, maaf menganggu! **

**Rui Kegane **

Rui. Hah! Aku harus cepat-cepat! Setelah membaca e-mail dari Rui aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu sarapan. Pamit pada Haku-nee, tunggu kok ada Dell-san?

"Dell-san? Kok ada disini?" tanya ku. Dell-san hanya memberi isyarat kalau ia diterima Haku-nee. Syukurlah kalau sudah jadian.

"Haku-nee! Aku pamit!" ucapku dan segera keluar rumah.

Saat keluar rumah, aku mendapati Rui yang berdiri dipagar depan rumahku.

"Rei! Kau lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan!" ucap Rui sambil melambaikan tangannya. Manis~

"Umm… Begitu ya.. Sepertinya, hari ini kau senang sekali?" tanya ku sambil berjalan menuju sekolah bersama Rui.

"Tadi malam aku mimpi. Ada dua anak yang hendak berpisah. Saat kudengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka menyebut namaku dan namamu. Artinya itu masa lalu ku yang hilang saat aku amnesia!" Rui mulai bercerita. Mukanya terlihat lebih cerah dibanding kemarin.

"Berarti kau mulai ingat ya?" tanyaku. Rui mengangguk. " Kalau begitu, kau ingat janji yang kita buat saat usia 5 tahun?" tanyaku lagi. Rui berfikir kemudian menunduk dan menggeleng. Sudah kuduga, belum semua ingatannya pulih.

"Santai saja, nanti juga ingat," ucapku. Rui segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kembali.

Sesampainya dikelas. Hanya ada Len dan Rin yang sibuk pacaran.

"Rei! Kudengar guru seni diganti!" ucap Len sedikit berteriak. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Rui.

"Kalau tak salah, Luki Megurine. Kudengar dia mempunyai asisten yang cantik, anggun, dan sek-AWWWHHH!" ucapan Len terhenti setelah Rin mendaratkan pukulan pada perut Len.

"Aku sepertinya pernah dengar namanya deh…" gumamku. Rui menoleh, mungkin dia mendengarnya.

"Oh ya anak-anak yang lain mana?" tanya Rui.

"Mereka bilang mau bolos. Katanya malas masuk pelajaran Kaito-sensei," ucap mengangguk.

SKIP TIME~

Sekarang saatnya pelajaran seni. Aku penasaran dengan guru baru ini yang katanya blasteran Amerika-Jepang.

"Anak-anak, kita mempunyai guru seni baru," ucap Pak Hiyama, wali kelas kami."Silahkan masuk," lanjutnya.

Masuklah seorang pemuda yang kira-kira usianya sama dengan Luka-nee, 20. Rambut merah muda, mata aqua. Benar-benar mirip Luka-nee!

"Nama saya Luki Megurine. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luki-sensei. Yoroshiku," ucapnya dan kemdian membukuk." Dan asisten saya. Silahkan masuk," lanjutnya.

Masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang bawahnya bergelombang, mata aqua. Hay! Itu Luka-nee!

"Luka-nee!" teriakku. Sekarang semua pandangan melihat kearahku yang berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Kesalahan fatal!

"Rei-kun? Jadi, ini kelas Rei-kun, ya?" tanya Luka-nee. Aku hanya menunduk sambil duduk kembali.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Nama saya Luka Kagene. Asisten Luki-kun. Dan tambahan, saya adalah kakak Rei, benarkan Rei-Kun?" tanya Luka-nee. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"APA? REI PUNYA KAKAK SECANTIK LUKA-SENSEI? IRI AKU!"

"AKU JUGA MAU PUNYA KAKAK SESEKSI LUKA-SENSEI!"

"REI CURANG!"

Begitulah teriakan para siswa dikelasku, sementara yang berteriak kalau aku curang itu adalah Len. Sementara para siswi sibuk membicarakan Luki-sensei yang keren itu. Tapi, kenapa Luka-nee jadi asisten kalau bisa jadi guru?

"Nee, Luka-nee. Kenapa jadi asisten Luki-sensei kalau Luka-nee bisa jadi guru?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ah itu, aku hanya ingin mengawasi Luki. Maaf belum mengabari Rei-kun, sebenarnya aku dan Luki sudah tunangan…" ucap Luka-nee. Kelas langsung diam mendengar jawaban Luka.

"APAAAA?~" itulah yang keluar dari mulut para siswa dan siswi karena Luka-nee dan Luki-sensei sudah tunangan. Kecuali aku, Rui dan Rin yang tidak ikut teriak.

"Sudah. Bapak tinggal kalian. Jangan mencoba menjahili Luki-sensei dan Luka-sensei, seperti kalian menjahili Gakupo-sensei!" ucap Hiyama-sensei sebelum keluar.

"Tenang saja Hiyama-sensei. Nanti kalau ada yang menganggu aku yang akan mengatasi," ucapku. Kali ini semua pandangan mengarah padaku.

"Gawat! Rei kan sabuk hitam Tae Kwondo!" pekik Len yang pernah kuhajar. Semua murid terdiam.

"Baik, aku percayakan padamu, Kagene-san," ucap Hiyama-sensei dan segera keluar pintu.

"OH TIDAK!~~~~" teriak seisi kelas kecuali aku, Rin dan Rui.

SKIP TIME~~

Saat istirahat, aku, Len, Rui dan Rin mengobrol bersama Luka-nee dan Luki-san, calon kakak iparku~

"Jadi, kau adik Luka yang sering diceritakan Luka?" tanya Luki-san. Aku mengangguk.

"Ini Rui-chan ya? Sudah lama tak bertemu ya!" ucap Luka-nee. Rui hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kak, Rui amnesia 4 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, ia lupa," ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan Luka-nee melotot sekarang.

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanya Luka-nee kaget. Kami semua hanya menutup telianga Karena kaget mendengar lengkingan suara Luka-nee.

"Luka-nee santai saja," ucapku. Rui mengangguk Tanda kalau ia juga setuju.

"G-gomen. Aku kira kau sudah mau melaksanakan janji kalian itu.." ucap Luka-nee. Hey! Jangan sebut-sebut tentang janji itu! Mukaku pasti merah sekarang!

"Janji yang kami buat saat 5 tahun?" tanya Rui. Oh God! Kenapa Rui yang harus menanyakan itu!

"Yap! Janji kalau kalian akan meni-Upmhh~~~" mulut Luka-nee langsung kututup. Kalau ia melanjutkannya, Rui bisa menjauhiku lagi!

"'Meni'? Apa itu?" tanya Rui lagi.

"Luka-nee, kalau ingin selamat, jangan katakan apa pun pada Rui mengenai janji itu!" bisikku. Luka-nee mengangguk.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," lanjut Luka-nee berusaha sealami mungkin.

"Psstt.. Rei, tubuh kakakmu seksi banget!" bisik Len. Umm… Kalau Rin mendengarnya, Len pasti kapok. Kerjain ah~

"Rin, Len bilang padaku kalau dadamu tak seseksi dada Luka-nee!" teriakku. Rin langsung membatu.

"Lenny~ Kau mau bermain denganku?" tanya Rin dengan nada manja sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Memang secara penglihatan sangat manis pose Rin ini, Namun kalau diperhatikan akan mengundang kengerian bagi yang mengerti.

"R-Rin. G-gomen ne…" ucap Len sambil tersungkur dibawah kaki Rin dan menangis ala air terjun. Kasihan sekali~

"Tak akan Lenny~" balas Rin sambil mulai menendang, meninju dan sebagainya sebagai tanda cintanya. Romantis juga si Rin~

"Hey, kau benar-benar adik Luka?" tanya Luki-san. Jadi, ingin mengerjainya sedikit.

"Ya. Oh ya, kau sudah mencium Luka-nee?" tanyaku. Luki-san langsung merona. Begitupun dengan Luka-nee yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Belum, memang kenapa?" tanya Luki-san masih merona.

"Tak apa. Aku pikir kau sudah melakukan ini itu pada Luka-nee," balasku. Wajah Luki-san dan Luka-nee merah lagi. Pasangan yang menarik~

"REI! JANGAN MENANYAKAN MACAM-MACAM!" pekik Luka-nee sambil menamparku dengan tuna raksasa. Dari mana ia dapat itu?

"Gomen ne Luka-nee," ucapku. Luka-nee langsung duduk kembali.

"Hey, Rei. Soal pertanyaanmu. Aku memang belum melakukan apapun pada Luka," jawab Luki-san. Hebat, dia bisa tahan terhadap Luka-nee yang notabenenya Tsundere seperti Rin.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau tak akan tahan?" tanyaku.

"Karena wanita untuk dilindungi. Itu saja," jawabnya. Simple sekali.

"Rei sendiri, sudah jadian belum dengan Rui-chan?" tanya Luka-nee.

What? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Rui bisa nangis lagi kalau begini. Ia kan baru patah hati oleh Len! Aku harus jawab apa?

**Rui P.O.V**

Pertanyaan dari Luka-nee benar-benar berhasil membuat merona! Bagaimana ini?

"Luka-nee.." panggil Rei. Kulihat wajahnya merona tipis. Oh ya, gosip dimajalah itu, apa gosip itu benar ya?

"Kenapa Rei? Kau tadi sudah menanyakan pada Luki kan? Sekarang giliranku," balas Luka-nee. Sepertinya balas dendam.

"A-anu… Luka-nee, s-soal itu mungkin belum.." jawabku pelan. Luka-nee memandangku begitupun dengan Rei. Luki-sensei hanya diam menunduk. Len dan Rin sudah pergi keluar kelas.

"Kenapa kau jawab Rui?" tanya Rei.

"Karena Luka-nee menanyakannya," jawabku. Memang ada yang salah menjawab pertanyaan seseorang?

"Yah… Kupikir sudah… Payah kau Rei!" balas Luka-nee sedikit cemberut.

"Luka, sebentar lagi bel, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor," ucap Luki-sensei. Dan benar saja, tak lama bel berdering.

Luka-nee, Luki-sensei segera keluar kelas. Sementara semua murid memasuki kelas, termasuk Rin yang masuk sambil membawa Len yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Pasti akibat hajaran cinta Rin. Hebat kau Rin, aku jadi iri~

"Rui, aku duduk disini ya?" tanya Rei padaku.

"S-silahkan.." jawabku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup? Tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini!

SKIP TIME~~

Pulang sekolah sudah tiba! Yey! Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas dan segera berlari melintasi lampu merah, tampa tahu kalau lampu penyebrangan belum menyala. Tak lama aku mendengar klakson mobil.

SRUUUTTT….

Ukh! Kenapa sikuku sakit? Tadi, ada mobil yang hendak menabrakku. Setelah itu aku memejamkan mata karena takut. Aku mulai membuka mata meski sedikit takut. Saat ku buka mataku, aku melihat seseorang yang menolongku bersimbah darah. Hey! Model rambut itu aku mengenalnya! Rambut warna hitam, jangan-jangan… Rei!

Setelah menyadari kalau itu Rei, Aku segera bangun meski aku merasakan sakit dilutut dan siku yang lecet. Ukh! Pemandangan berubah kabur, aku segera terjatuh karena kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit. Semuanya berubah gelap.

Saat aku sadar, yang kulihat hanya ruangan bernuansa putih… Rumah sakit. Dell-nii segera menghampiriku.

"Rui! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Sepertinya khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku berusaha tersenyum. Tak berapa lama aku ingat tentang Rei dan janji yang dimaksudnya. Mungkin ingatanku sudah pulih, syukurlah. Tunggu! Rei! "Dell-nii, dimana Rei?" Tanyaku. Dell-nii duduk dipinggir ranjangku.

"Dia koma. Ia banyak kehilangan darah tapi sudah diatasi." jawab Dell-nii. Koma? Ini salahku. Karena aku tak hati-hati saat menyebrang tadi. Rei… Aku ingin memenuhi janji itu…

"Dell-nii aku ingin menemuinya," ucapku.

**Normal P.O.V**

10 Tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak saat itu juga Rei tak pernah siuman, namun ia masih koma dirumah sakit. Rui, Luka, Luki, Haku, Dell, Rin dan Len selalu menjenguk Rei. Meski sekarang Luka dan Luki sudah menikah. Begitupun dengan Haku dan Dell. Rin dan Len berencana menikah saat ulang tahun keduanya yang kebetulan sama.

Krieet…

Pintu kamar Rei terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun dengan surai hitam dan mata emasnya yang indah.

"Rei.. Kapan kau akan sadar? Aku ingin menagih janjimu.." ucap gadis itu lirih, air matanya ingin keluar.

"Ah, maaf. Rei, aku harus segera pergi, aku harus mengerjakan tugas skripsiku," ucap Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rui sambil berjalan keluar ruangan setelah menjenguk Rei.

2 hari kemudian, Rui mengunjungi kamar tempat Rei dirawat, tapi Rei sudah tak ada dikamarnya, kamarnya kosong.

"Suster, dimana pasien dikamar 253?" tanya Rui pada salah satu suster yang lewat.

"Ah, nona pasti keluarganya, Dia sudah pergi kemarin. Ia sadar setelah anda menjenguknya. Dokter mengijinkannya pulang kemarin, " ucap suster itu. Rui terbelalak.

Rui langsung berlari kerumah Rei.

"Luka-nee dimana Rei?" tanya Rui setelah melihat Luka membukakan pintu.

"Rei pergi tadi pagi, tapi ia tak bilang ingin kemana," jawab Luka.

Rui langsung berlari lagi mencari Rei. Setelah berkeliling, ia tak menemukan Rei dimanapun. Tapi ia berpikir untuk datang ke tempat pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Rei, bukit kecil di belakang sebuah sekolah tak peduli meskipun malam sudah larut.

Setelah mendaki bukit kecil itu. Rui mendapati sorang pemuda duduk dibawah bintang, dihamparan kebun bunga yang terletak diatas bukit itu.

"Rei.." ucap Rui. Pemuda itu menoleh. Rui yang sadar kalau itu benar Rei, langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat.

"Rei! Jangan pergi lagi!" teriak Rui. Rei hanya diam membalas pelukan Rui.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya?" tanya Rei, Rui mengangguk.

"Rei, laksanakan janjimu itu!" ucap Rui memaksa.

"Memang kau sudah ingat?" tanya Rei.

"Yap, aku ingat setelah kecelakaan itu," jawab Rui.

"Oh… Begitu…" ucap Rei singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kita wujudkan 1 bulan lagi ya!" ucap Rui riang.

"Apa tak terlalu cepat?" tanya Rei. Rui cemberut.

"Tidak! Oh ya, besok kita datang ke pernikahannya Rin dan Len, ya!" balas Rui.

"Besok ya? Kalau begitu temani aku untuk beli baju dulu baru kita berangkat," jawab Rei.

Setelah percakapan singkat, mereka segera menuruni bukit tempat mereka dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Esok harinya, Rei dan Rui membeli pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan pada pesta pernikahan Rin dan Len nanti malam. Setelah berbelanja, mereka kembali pulang dan mempersiapkan untuk malamnya.

Malamnya, Rei menunggu Rui didepan rumahnya. Sementara Rui masih berdandan didalam kamarnya.

Rei menggunakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang digulung, dan rompi putih. Serta celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya dibuat sedikit acak.

Tak lama setelah menunggu, Rui keluar dari rumahnya.

Rui menggunakan gaun selutut dengan tema gothic. Gaun itu tampa lengan yang ditutupi oleh rompi putih yang lengannya bergelembung. Bagian bawah gaun tersebut dihiasi oleh garis warna putih dan pita-pita putih sepatunya, adalah sepatu hak setinggi 3cm berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih dan sebuah pita putih didepannya. Sementara rambutnya di gerai sepunggung dengan pita putih panjang dibelakang kepalanya.

"Jadi, kita berangkat dengan apa?" tanya Rui.

"Karena Luka-nee dan Luki-nii sedang pergi menggunakan mobil, berarti hanya ada motornya Luki-nii. Tak masalahkan?" tanya Rei memastikan.

"Tentu!" jawab Rui.

Setelah sedikit berbincang, mereka langsung menuju garasi rumah Rei untuk mengambil motor hitam milik Luki. Setelah itu, mereka berangkat menuju gedung tempat pernikahan Rin dan Len diselenggarakan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan, mereka pun tiba digedung tersebut. Rei dan Rui langsung memasuki gedung pernikahan itu dan mendapati gedung tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak tamu.

"RUI!" teriak seorang wanita yang sangat cempreng ditelinga berhasil menarik perhatian banyak tamu.

Rui dan Rei segera menoleh ke segala arah dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa bergaun putih panjang berambut honeyblond berlari menghampiri mereka. Lalu berpelukan dengan Rui. Rui langsung membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Rin-chan! Sudah lama tak bertemu! " ucap Rui saat berpelukan dengan wanita itu, Rin.

"Dia Rin?" tanya Rei dibelakang Rui.

"Yap! Mungkin kau agak asing karena sudah 10 thun tak melihat wajahnya ya?" tanya Rui. Rei mengangguk.

"Psstt… Rui, siapa cowok yang kau bawa ini? Keren banget!~" bisik Rin. Rui diam harus menjawab apa.

"Dia Rei. Dia sudah sadar beberapa hari yang lalu!" jawab Rui. Rin terdiam.

"Rei!" teriak seorang pria dewasa dengan jas putih berambut blond yang diponytail berlari kearah Rei dan memeluknya.

"Ukh…. L-lepaskan! Aku masih normal!" teriak Rei. Pria tersebut langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Mou! Rei jahat!" pekik pria tersebut membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"Memang!" balas Rei dingin.

"Len! Kenapa Rei kau peluk erat, sedangkan aku tak pernah?~" tanya Rin dengan pipinya yang digembungkan.

"Maaf~~" jawab Len memohon.

"Selamat ya!" ucap Rui.

"Cepat nyusul ya!" ucap Rin dan Len bareng.

Rui dan Rei pun mengobrol dengan akrab dengan Len dan Rin. Mereka menghabiskan malam yang panjang itu dengan mengenang masa lalu.

1 bulan kemudian. Rui dan Rei melangsungkan janji mereka didepan altar pernikahan. Setelah Rui dan Rei menikah, Luka dan Luki pindah ke Amerika sehingga rumah Rei ditempati oleh keduanya dan hidup bahagia.

**OWARI~~**


End file.
